Nezvěstná
by Maarty
Summary: Clarice se někam ztratí...


Rozlehlou knihovnou se ozvalo tříštění skla. Služebná, která zrovna uklízela na chodbě se překvapeně narovnala a podívala se směrem, kde stál její pán s novinami v ruce.  
"Stalo se něco, pane?"  
Hnědooký muž se k ní prudce otočil. "Nechala byste mě prosím o samotě?"  
Služka nechápala, ale kývla a spakovala se.  
Onen hnědooký muž, jinak známý jako Hannibal Lecter se posadil a pro jistotu si znovu přečetl titulek v Tattlerovi.  
"Agentka Clarice Starlingová, nezvěstná! Nevrátila se z dovolené na Aljašce! Hannibala Kanibala už přestala bavit?"  
Hannibal četl dál. Tattlerovi se nedalo ani za mák věřit, bude si tomu se to ověřit jinde, ale něco málo pravdy na tom být muselo.  
"Tiskový mluvčí FBI tvrdí, že je pohřešovaná, ale že to s Lecterem nemá nic společného, že prý je možné, že se s nimi jen nemůže spojit, kvůli povětrnostním podmínkám, nebo že ji možná "jen" stihla lavina. Ale my tušíme, co se doopravdy stalo. Máme své důvěryhodné zdroje, které potvrzují intimní vztah Lectera a Starlingové…"  
Dál už nečetl. Tohle mu stačilo. Narychlo se sbalil a vyrazil zpět do států. Jeho malé Clarice se něco stalo a nikdo se s tím nehodlal obtěžovat.

Prvně se musel jít porozhlédnout k ní domů, aby zjistil, kde přesně měla být a zjistit věci, co se tam měly dít. Zjistil jen to, že jela na Aljašku na dovolenou. Ve vzkazu pro Ardelii napsala, že si musí urovnat myšlenky o jednom muži.  
Za několik málo hodin už byl na Aljašce. Okamžitě se vydal směrem, kterým jela o dva týdny dříve Clarice. Maník v kontrolní budce ho varoval, že tam za poslední týden několikrát spadla lavina, ale on si nedal říct. Doufal, že jen vypla mobil nebo něco. Nechtěl si ani představit, kdyby se jí něco vážného stalo, nedej Bože…

S většími potížemi se dostal na dohled její chatě. V seriózních zprávách bylo napsáno, že ji pohřešují proto, že se neohlásila, jak to měla každý den nakázané od Jacka Crawforda. Prý nechtěl nechat nic náhodě, když byl Lecter na svobodě. Bohužel pro Clarice, dostal infarkt hned, jak se mu prvně neohlásila a vyvstala možnost, že se jí něco stalo.  
Zbylých 200 m musel dojít pěšky, protože tam byly popadané stromy.

Dveře byly zamrzlé…mohlo to být jen přes noc, ale mohl to být i týden. Začínal mít nepříjemný pocit. Do domu se nakonec dostal - byla tam nepřirozená zima. Pokud by tam Clarice byla, tak jedině umrzlá. Rychle prošel chatou. Celkem by se mu ulevilo, když ji nenašel, kdyby to ovšem neznamenalo, že musí být buď venku, nebo někde… jinde. To se mu nelíbilo vůbec…  
Vyšel ven a zabouchnul za sebou dveře. Zapřemýšlel kam dál. Rozhlédnul se, jestli někde ve sněhu neuvidí stopy. Neviděl. Musela odejít nejméně den předtím. Přes noc sněžilo. Zamyslel se. Na procházku to určitě nebylo. Najednou mu docvaklo, že musela topit dřevem… a vevnitř žádné nebylo.  
Rozhlédnul se a snažil se odhadnout směr, kterým by si šel pro dřevo. V úvahu mu připadal jen jeden směr a okamžitě se jím rozešel. Přemýšlel, co bude dělat, pokud ji nikde poblíž nenajde. Její auto bylo zasněžené u chaty, takže pokud ji nikdo neunesl, tak nemohla být daleko.  
Vzhlédnul, aby se rozhlédl a okamžitě se zarazil.  
"Ne!" vykřiknul zděšeně.  
Ležela tam. Ležela na zemi a přes ní ležela větev. Rozběhl se k ní a pokusil se jí nahmatat tep. Slabý. Moc slabý! Větev byla mžikem pryč a Hannibal držel Clarice v náručí. Musel jí rychle dostat do tepla. Ne rychle… okamžitě!  
Do jeho auta bylo daleko a byl to starý krám… jak moc si přál, aby měl na letišti víc času, pořídit si pořádné. Zbývala jen chata.

Cestou shrábnul nějaké to dřevo a rychle ji odnesl dovnitř. Vyhrabal nějaké deky a otočil se ke Clarice, která ležela na studené posteli.  
_"Je to rude, ale musím to udělat."_ pomyslel si a začal ji vysvlékat. Zároveň sebe. (Hehehe)  
Obléknul ji do své zahřáté košile a přes sebe prozatím přehodil bundu. Kalhoty jí dal její ze skříně. Přikryl ji několika dekami a rychle rozdělal oheň. Přesunul ji ke krbu, a posadil se, s ní mezi nohama, (;)) na deku, kterou si připravil na zem. Pevně ji k sobě přitisknul a přehodil přes ně další deky.   
"Clarice, od svých šesti let jsem o nic neprosil, teď prosím. Musíš to zvládnout!"  
Sundal jí její promrzlé boty a rukama jí zahříval nohy. "Prosím." Zamumlal a otřel svoji tvář o její.

Zůstali takhle hodiny. Hannibal ji pevně objímal a něco jí šeptal.  
Ještě nikdy nezažil takovou radost, jako když se Clarice v jeho objetí pohnula. Neodvažoval se ani nadechnout. Clarice se naopak zhluboka nadechla a téměř okamžitě se začala rozkoukávat. Prvně si neuvědomila, že ji někdo objímá.  
"Kde to…?" začala tiše, ale přerušil ji Jeho hlas.  
"Dobré odpoledne, Clarice." V jeho hlase šla dost dobře znát úleva a radost.  
Překvapeně se ohlédla přes rameno a zůstala mu z pár centimetrů zírat do očí. Až tehdy si uvědomila, že ji objímá…objímá a ona na sobě má jeho košili, přičemž ji zahřívá vlastním tělem. Matně si vzpomněla na to, jak si šla pro dřevo… pak na ni v tom větru spadla větev… a probrala se ve své chatě v objetí Hannibala Lectera - muže, kterého milovala.  
"Co tady děláte?" ptala se, pořád na něj zírajíc.  
Hannibal se pousmál. "Přijel jsem z druhého konce světa na návštěvu, Clarice."  
"Jak? Proč?" nechápala.  
Hannibal se zhluboka nadechnul. "Jste prohlášena za nezvěstnou, Clarice. Starý Jackie z toho dostal infarkt, jen tak mimochodem. Nikdo se ale neobtěžoval Vás hledat… tak jsem se za Vámi vydal já, abych…" Při pohledu na Claricinu usměvavou tvář mu najednou vyschlo v ústech. "Abych Vás zkontroloval."  
"Proč?" zeptala se stručně.  
Hannibal se pomalu nadechnul. "Je to zřejmé, Clarice. Musíte se ptát?"  
Už, už se nenadechovala, že kladně odpoví, ale Hannibal se jí to rozhodnul předvést. Jak měla hlavu na jeho rameni, tak se k ní sehnul a něžně ji políbil na rty. Nečekal, že to skončí jinak než u Chesapeake, ale přesto doufal.  
Když Clarice na jeho polibek zareagovala kladně, tak už se nemohl udržet zpět. Opatrně ji položil na zem, resp. na deku, a nahnul se přes ni, líbaje ji.  
V mžiku se od ní ale odtrhnul. "Clariiiceee." Vydechl. "Ask me to stop now. I will not be able, to do so later." (ať už je to dobře nebo ne, pořád to zní líp než v češtině) ;)  
"Not in a thousand years."  
…

THE END

© Marty


End file.
